


Krajobraz po bitwie

by Sadako



Series: Kłamstewka [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na razie, prawie niepostrzeżenie, młody i podziwiany rycerz zmieniał się w Królobójcę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krajobraz po bitwie

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na fikaton na multifandom_pl.livejournal.com.

Wszyscy obecni w King’s Landing powtarzali te same słowa, _Jaime Lannister zabił Aerysa II_. Za każdym razem stawały się bardziej wiarygodne, niewyobrażalny czyn nabierał realności, kiedyś może nawet przestanie budzić święte oburzenie. Na razie, prawie niepostrzeżenie, młody i podziwiany rycerz zmieniał się w Królobójcę. King’s Landing nie potrafiło sobie wyobrazić zbrodni gorszej, niż to, czego dopuścił się on. _Ściąć mu głowę!_ , krzyczeliby, gdyby nie wszechobecni poplecznicy Lannisterów. Może kiedyś oddadzą mu sprawiedliwość i docenią to, że aktem zdrady uratował niepoliczalną ilość ludzi.  
Raczej nie.  
  
  
***  
  
Eddardowi Starkowi niemal udało się przyćmić karygodny czyn Królobójcy. Oto lord Winterfell stał się królem, nieprawnym w dwójnasób: w wyniku rebelii i w wyniku zdrady przyjaciela zmierzającego po tron. Nikt nigdy nie dowie się, co dokładnie zaszło w sali tronowej między Jaimem a Nedem, co sprawiło, że prawy rycerz z północy zasiadł na tronie. Ci, bardzo nieliczni, którzy mogli sobie pozwolić na obserwowanie wojny nie biorąc w niej udziału, widzieli jak powstanie Roberta Baratheona załamuje się i rozpada wobec potęgi Lannisterów i rycerzy północy, jak zawsze wiernych tylko Starkom. Najpiękniejsze pieśni powstaną o tragicznym buntowniku, zdradzonym przez wszystkich.  
  
  
***  
  
Cersei była bardzo podobna do brata - to pierwsze, co zauważył. Te same złote loki, delikatna skóra, która nie bardzo pasowała rycerzowi, ale tak pięknie prezentowała się u damy, zielone oczy. Kiedy ją spotkał, po raz drugi czy trzeci w życiu, wiedział że oto stoi przed nim jego przyszła żona, a decyzja o ich małżeństwie nie należy do niego. Przeciwko uzurpatorowi zawsze można było wzniecić bunt, można go było z łatwością obalić, zanim jeszcze objął rząd. W obecnej sytuacji któż mógłby to zrobić, jeśli nie Lannisterowie.  
  
  
***  
  
Prezentem dla przyszłego zięcia od Tywina była obietnica łaski życia dla Roberta. Głowa Stannisa została wbita na pal nad bramą Storm’s End.  
\- Dziwne są twoje decyzje, królu Eddardzie – mimo ciągłego braku oficjalnej koronacji, Jaime zwracał się tak do niego coraz częściej. Ned przyzwyczajał się do tego, jak również do tego, że na ucztach siedział zwykle pomiędzy Jaimem a Cersei, a oboje dbali, żeby nie brakowało mu wina. – Twoja łaska to dla niego obraza i okrucieństwo. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz to tego zdolny. – „Tak szybko” było niedopowiedziane, ale jakże oczywiste. Bliźnięta patrzyły na niego ze źle maskowanym podziwem.  
Robert został uwięziony najpierw w lochach Storm’s End, a krótko później odeskortowany do podniebnej celi w Eyrie. Nie był to pomysł Neda, ale w żaden sposób się temu nie sprzeciwił.  
  
  
***  
  
Ned nie do końca wiedział, co zrobić z Jaimem. Z jednej strony lud, gdyby tylko dać mu głos, żądałby kary dla Królobójcy, z drugiej strony Lannisterowie nigdy by się na to nie zgodzili. Cersei mówiła, że lud nie ma znaczenia, że rządzi się możnymi i bogatymi. Ned nie był taki pewien. Na razie Jaime niemal nie odstępował go na krok. Wcale nie był przekonany, czy mu się to podobało.  
Koniec końców Jaime zachował swoje miejsce w gwardii, ukorzył się publicznie przed królem – tyle mógł zrobić. Dla króla stać go było na naprawdę wiele. Z czasem stało się dla wszystkich oczywiste, że po śmierci Barristana to on obejmie przywództwo nad Gwardią.  
  
  
***  
  
Jeszcze jeden prezent od Tywina: zgodził się oddać stanowisko Królewskiego Namiestnika Jonowi Arrynowi. Trudniej było do tego przekonać Arryna, ale stary lord, który wiernie walczył po stronie Roberta i Neda, tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Arryn będzie mu pamiętał zdradę Roberta, i Ned o tym wiedział, ale miał ograniczone możliwości, a każdy sojusznik był mu potrzebny. Nie wiedział za to, że Arryn również wierzył, że lepiej nadawał się na króla niż Robert. Bliźnięta, które podszeptywały mu to przy każdej okazji, nie były całkiem odosobnione w tym przekonaniu. Jon również godzi się na podniebną celę dla Roberta, chociaż przychodzi mu to z trudem. Z czasem zdobędzie władzę i poważanie właściwe prawej ręce króla, ale jeszcze nie teraz – teraz rządziły wojska i pieniądze Lannisterów.  
  
  
***  
  
Cersei przyszła do niego trzy noce przed ceremonią ślubną, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, jakby tak właśnie się umówili. Jej loki były koloru płynnego złota w świetle płonących drew. Bez słowa zdjęła szaty, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Uśmiechnęła się i pozwolił jej na wszystko. Jaime stał na straży pod sypialnią przyszłego króla. Ned obiecał sobie, że to ostatni raz, nigdy więcej w taki sposób.  
Któreś z nich, chyba Jaime, kiedyś mu powiedziało, że on, Ned, czasami przejawia wprost niezwykły talent do oszukiwania samego siebie.  
  
  
***  
  
Czasami bardzo mu brakowało dawnego życia, w King’s Landing było zbyt ciepło, zbyt głośno, zdecydowanie za dużo intrygantów. Ale Cersei podszeptywała mu, z kim należy się liczyć, a na kogo zawsze musi uważać. Jeśli nie było jej przy jego boku – był Jaime, który miał w zwyczaju do tych podstawowych informacji załączać złośliwe komentarze. Początkowo bardzo go tym drażnił, trudno było pamiętać, że to jeden z najlepszych rycerzy całego Westeros, a nie tylko zadufany w sobie nastolatek, któremu wszystko w życiu układało się tak, jak tego pragnął. Od czasu do czasu wydawało mu się, że jednak nie, że Jaime chce czegoś innego albo może po prostu chce _więcej_ , ale chyba nawet Lannisterowie nie mogą mieć wszystkiego.  
  
  
***  
  
Nie minął tydzień od momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy zasiadł na żelaznym tronie, zanim Jaime wyzwał go na pojedynek. Później nikt nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło, wypili zbyt dużo, ktoś nie ugryzł się w język wtedy, kiedy powinien, ktoś za szybko złapał za broń. Żaden król wcześniej nie pojedynkował się z Gwardzistą, ale Ned upierał się, że musi umieć sam się obronić i na ubitej broni demonstrował Jaimemu, że jest w stanie sam o siebie zadbać. Jaime się śmiał, ale nie pokonał swojego przyszłego króla. To było pierwsze starcia, kolejne gromadziły coraz większą widownię, tylko Cersei nigdy nie przychodziła. Później, kiedy już nauczył się na nowo żartować, Ned mawiał, że w momencie, w którym Jaime go pokona, nie pozostanie mu nic innego, jak tylko złożyć koronę.  
Nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że czasami Jaime mu odpuszcza, tylko troszeczkę, wystarczająco.  
  
  
***  
  
Nowy król na północ wrócił tylko raz, na ślub Benjena i Catelyn, z domu Tully. Królowa była przy nadziei i maester odradził jej podróż, król zostawił z nią Barristana Selmy i pełen dwór. W podróż z nim udało się tylko sześciu rycerzy jego gwardii, bardzo stanowczo i wielokrotnie zaznaczył, że nie chce tak dużego orszaku, z jakim chciano go wysłać. Jaime obserwował, jak jego rysy się wygładzały i jak bezwiednie się uśmiechał, im bliżej było do Winterfell. Dwa tygodnie później widział, jak król znów stawał się człowiekiem zbyt poważnym jak na swój wiek, ale nie jak na ciężar, który spoczywał na jego barkach.  
W tym też było coś poruszająco pięknego.


End file.
